User blog:JJSliderman/Ugandan Knuckles
Background One day, a tribe of Knuckles sought out to find a queen. They continue to search this day, scouring VR chats, tournament arenas, and the dark corners of the internet. Stats Attack Potency: 'At least '''Country Level '(Covered a large portion of Earth-chan's head with his body. Assumed the identity of non-Kisaragi Ryuko, who pierced the Original Life Fiber that has this level of durability) | 'Universe Level+ '(Defeated all 12 Gods of Destruction by himself. Casually defeated Devil Artemis!Super Perfect Cell) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be as fast as Ryuko) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Could keep up with the Gods of Destruction) 'Durability: '''At least '''Country Level '| '''Universe Level+ Hax: Duplication by creating a copy of himself, 'Fusion '''with himself to form Super Ebola Blue, '''Sound Manipulation '''via creating bad music, '''Limited Durability Negation '''via copying Symmetra's power to bypass shields, '''Shielding, ''Damage Absorption, Stat Manipulation via Swole Power and Symmetra's turrets lowering speed of enemies, 'Resistance to Absolute Zero '(Can nevah freeze), possible '''Reality Warping '''and Wish Granting via Genie's Lamp as Ugandan Knuckles Aladdin. 'Intelligence: '''Average 'Stamina: 'High. Fought on battles that lasted for long periods of time Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Water Manipulation: 'Dangerous Spit is dangerous to anyone who touches it. *'Damage Absorption: 'UK uses Symmetra's shields to absorb damage. *'Teleportation: 'Via Symmetra's powers. *'Electricity Manipulation: 'Via channeling the power of Pikachu. *'Sound Manipulation: 'Makes music so bad that anyone who hears it instantly surrenders. *'Energy Manipulation: 'Can fire Photon projectiles. Techniques *'Ebola Kamehameha: 'Countered Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha by channeling the power of ebola. *'Ebola Transformations: 'Using the power of ebola, Ugandan Knuckles accesses higher levels of power. Equipment *'Spear *'Sword and Shield' *'Car' *'Top Hat and Cane' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Gained the magical power of Gandalf. *Gained the power of Pikachu. *Gained the power of Doomfist's gauntlet, which leveled a skyscraper. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to Super Perfect Cell's attacks. Durability/Endurance *Survived getting flung out of a window. Skill/Intelligence *'Always wants to help others find de wae' *Is friendly with everyone who knows de wae, calling them brudda *Will choose de wae over everything else *Spits on those who don't follow de wae *Is benevolent to his Ugandan Knuckles Tribe *Constantly searches for de queen for his tribe *Clucks his tongue at queens *Smart enough not to take the tide pod challenge Powerscaling Ugandan Knuckles is the strongest being of VR Chat. None can challenge him. Weaknesses *Is not especially intelligent...at all. *Scaling him to Cartoon Fight Club Sanic feats is unrealistic as it's Cartoon Fight Club *Will reject potential allies if he deems them unworthy *Much of his arsenal is rather useless *Is not as experienced as other memes like Sanic or Sonic.exe *Has very little fighting experience Sources https://www.deviantart.com/jjsliderman/art/Ugandan-Knuckles-shows-de-wae-in-DEATH-BATTLE-727196128 Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Super Form Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Country Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers